


I Just Can't Catch A Break.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, Date gone wrong, F/M, Fluff, angie is helping, poor daniel, the guy just cant catch a break, thompson is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by movrings on Tumblr</p><p>Daniel just can't seem to catch a break when he goes on a date with Peggy. But everything works out for the best after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Catch A Break.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!   
> I'm sorry it took so long!   
> Poor guy hahaha

“Hey! Hey Peggy!” Captain Sousa hobbled up to the Agent's desk as she was about to leave,

“Why hello Chief Sousa, it's nice to see you. How've you been?” she asked politely,

“I-uh- I've been good thanks. And you?” 

“Could be better, I've got a nasty headache that just won't seem to go away,” she told him, rubbing her temple.

“Have you tried taking some aspirin?” he asked, 

“Yes, I have. I think it might be from utter exhaustion, this case has me working day and night,” she shoved a few papers into her bag.

“I'll get someone to help you with it tomorrow,”

“No, no, I'd hate to be a bother,” she fiddled with some things on her desk.

He smiled, Peggy could never stay still, “No, I insist, if there's too much on your plate, I'd be happy to get someone to help. I'll even help myself!”

“Thank you Daniel, but you're very busy. I promise, I'm quite fine doing it on my own,” she didn't want anyone to think she could do less than the men in the station.

“Peggy,” he raised his eyebrows at her, “You do twice as much as the rest of the guys here. You need to take a break,” he paused, remembering what he went there to ask. “How about tomorrow afternoon, you and I go for a bite to eat? Something to get your mind off of all this,” he gestured to the piles of paperwork that surrounded her.

She smiled at him, “It's a date then.”

He chuckled, “It's a date.”

They stood in awkward silence, just looking at each other. After the tension got a little too much to bear, Peggy quickly busied herself with putting the rest of her stuff in a bag.

“Alright then,” she seemed a little flustered, “I'll see you tomorrow! Is 12 o'clock good for you?”

“Perfect,” he told her.

 

“Really Angie, I don't know what the big fuss is all about,” Peggy told her best friend,

“C'mon English!” the barista smacked her on the arm, “This Daniel guy sounds like a catch. By far the most decent one you work with, from what I hear,” she stole a piece of Peggy's pie. 

“I suppose so,” she paused, “I don't know why. But I'm nervous,”

“First date jitters?” Angie joked, shoving the other woman with her shoulder.

“Oh please, I don't get jitters,” actually she did.

Daniel Sousa stood in front of the mirror, examining his clothes closely. This was his first date, (well, it was sort of a date) with Peggy, and he didn't want to mess it up. He untucked his shirt again, looked in the mirror, then retucked it in.

“In or out?” he asked himself, his hands were sweaty as he did so.

“Oh come on Sousa,” Jack Thompson leaned on the door, “It's Peggy, I don't think she'll mind what you look like.”

“Hey, it's our first date,” he shook his head, “Sort of. And I want it to go well.”

“You've got it bad Sousa,” he pointed at him, “You better watch your back.”

Daniel laughed, “I guess I do.”

 

Later, as he was getting dressed for his date, Daniel found a beetroot stain on the shirt he was planning to wear,

“Shoot!” he said, trying to see if he could get it out...he obviously couldn't.

“Ooooh Sousa, you better watch out,” Thompson sucked air in through his teeth, “It could be an omen.”

“Shut up Jack,” he told him.

It couldn't be a bad omen? Could it? His mind started to whirl, he certainly hoped not!

 

“Give us a twirl English!” Angie told Peggy,

She obliged, just to humour her friend, “Do I look alright?”

“Stunning!” Angie smiled at her.

“Thank you I-” the Englishwoman was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I guess that's my cue,” she chuckled.

“See you later Peg!” Angie called after her.

Daniel stood outside Peggy's door, wringing his hands nervously. He really wanted the date to go well! 

Peggy took a deep breath as she opened the door. She found herself smiling when she saw Sousa standing there. She had to admit, he was good looking.

“Should we go?” he offered her his arm,

“I think so,” she took it. She smiled to himself, yes, he was by far the best man at the station.

 

“So where are we going?” she asked, as they climbed into the car,

“It's a surprise, though I do hope you like picnics,” he smiled at her as he put the keys in the ignition.

“Who doesn't?” she chuckled,

He let out a relieved breath, at least that was one less thing he had to worry about.

As he turned the keys, the car squealed, but didn't start. He tried again, only to have the same result. 

“It was working five minutes ago!” he ran a hand through his hair, 

“Oh don't worry, I can ring Jarvis and ask him to bring a car round?” Peggy suggested.

“Let me just try one more time,” he said, but there was no hope, the car wasn't going to start anytime soon.

He looked apologetically at Peggy, “I'm so sorry to have to ask you to do this,”

“It really isn't a worry,” she insisted, heading upstairs to phone Jarvis.

“Back so soon English? Was he really that bad?” Angie joked, 

She rolled her eyes, “The car's broken, I need to phone Jarvis,” she told her roomate.

Within twenty minutes, Jarvis pulled up and gave Daniel specific instructions not to damage the car in any way. Though he new Howard wouldn't really care if one of his cars got dinged, he could always buy a new one.

The car started without a hitch, and Sousa sighed with relief.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, as they drove off,

“It's okay Daniel, really,” she assured him.

He pulled into a nearby park. When he had got out, he rushed over to Peggy's side as fast as his crutch would allow him, to open the door. But much to his disappointment, she had already got out.

Peggy shot him an apologetic look, she was just so used to doing it herself, she didn't expect any man, other than Jarvis of course, to open a door for a lady. Perhaps chivalry wasn't dead after all.

Daniel walked to the boot of the car, and lifted a basket and a picnic blanket from it. 

“Are you ready for an adventure Miss Carter?” he bowed,

“Quite ready Chief Sousa,” she nodded,

“Let's go then!” he chuckled.

Peggy noticed that he was struggling to carry the blanket and the basket, with the added task of using his crutch. She didn't want to wound his pride, but she figured that better his pride than his leg.

“Here,” she took the basket from his hand, “Let me help.”

“Oh, no, no don't worry about it,” he tried to object,

“Really Daniel, it isn't an issue, I don't want to have to cart you off to the hospital in the middle of lunch,” she laughed, 

“Alright then, since you make a very persuasive argument,” he let her take it without too much fuss. Besides, with the luck he was having so far, that might just happen.

Peggy willingly followed him until he finally stopped under a big oak tree,

“Here we are,” he told her, whilst laying out the blanket,

Peggy set the basket down on top of the blanket and sat down.

“It's very beautiful here,” she remarked.

He nodded. He had specifically chosen this place, it was quiet, and flowers bloomed all over the place. It was quite wonderful actually.

“I'm glad you think so,” he shuffled over to reach into the basket, “You hungry?” he asked.

“Absolutely famished!” she looked over at him.

“Excellent!” he dug around in the basket as he started taking things out.

Peggy watched as he lay out an assortment of sandwiches, fruit, cheese, and to her surprise, a bottle of red wine.

“It's a little early for wine isn't it?” she chuckled,

“It's a special occasion,” he paused, “After all, this lunch is supposed to get you to relax. What better than a glass of wine?”

“I guess so,” she tilted her head.

“So,” he clapped his hands together, “Help yourself to whatever you want, free of charge.”

Peggy chuckled, “Thank you,” she took a sandwich out, and took a bite.

Daniel prayed that nothing would be wrong with it, this date seemed to be going downhill as it was.

“Mmm, this is absolutely delicious!” Peggy held a hand over her mouth, “Did you make this yourself?”

He blushed, “I'm glad you think so! Yes I did,” he chuckled, “My Mom always told me that a man should know how to make a good meal,” he paused, “Even if it is just sandwiches.”

“Don't undermine yourself Daniel, these sandwiches are delightful!” she took another bite of hers.

“Thank you very much,” he smiled at her. 

“You're very welcome,” she returned the smile.

Sousa leaned forward to get a sandwich himself when he felt a wet splat on his arm. He looked down to see what it was,

“Aaawgh!” he grabbed a paper serviette from the basket,

“What? What happened?” Peggy looked at his arm and burst out laughing, “Today isn't your best day is it?” 

He chuckled, whilst wiping the bird poo off his arm, “It isn't. But at least I've got you here to make it better.” An instant blush settled on his cheeks, “I'm sorry, I-uh- that was cheesy.”

“Don't apologize, I like cheese,” she told him, cutting off a slice from the basket,

He smiled, she was so incredible! “That's good to know.”

After a while of comfortable silence, Daniel shifted forward and reached into the basket for glasses.

“Wine?” he asked,

“You don't need to ask me twice,” she chuckled, and put a hand on his knee, “I think you need it after how your day has gone.”

He chuckled, “I think so!”

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, much to Daniel's delight.

Before they knew it, the sky began to grow dark, and clouds gathered above them. He hoped they wouldn't get rained on.

“Shall we get going?” he asked, “It's getting late, and I'm sure you want some time alone,”

“We can do,” she paused, “But believe me, I have a very talkative roomate. I won't be having time alone.”

He laughed, “Is she good company at least?”

“Angie? She's fantastic! A real hoot!” Peggy laughed, “She really should be on the big screen.”

“She wants to be an actress?” he asked,

“She does, and she'd be a darn good one too!” Peggy smiled at the thought of her best friend on television.

“Well, it's a man's world out there,” Peggy frowned at his words, but he finished, “I hope she kicks their as*es!”

Peggy snorted, “Sorry!” she covered her mouth, “I think she'll like you. I'm sure with a comment like that, she'll approve of you instantly.”

He smiled, Peggy was so cute, “I hope so!”

Daniel pulled up to the building Peggy lived in, it was one of Stark's mansions, and it was absolutely exquisite. 

This time, she waited for him to open the car door for her, which made him smile. 

As they were walking up to the door, it started to pour with rain,

“I hoped we would miss it!” he shouted over the downpour,

“No such luck!” she shouted back.

When they arrived at the door, they were sopping wet.

Peggy chuckled as she looked at a rather soggy Chief Sousa, “Would you like to come in?” she offered,

“No thank you. I need to get home,” he politely declined the offer.

“Alright then!” she had to raise her voice to be heard over the din of the rain.

She turned to go inside, then changed her mind and pulled him towards her. Giving him a soft kiss on his lips, before disappearing inside.

He stood outside, wet and muddy, with a huge grin on his face. Maybe his date hadn't been so catastrophic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Poor guy, but it all worked out so hey!!
> 
> As always, Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome!


End file.
